


Cigarettes after Sex

by ravenyoung



Category: Dean x Castiel - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenyoung/pseuds/ravenyoung
Summary: Castiel and dean started to have casual sex for 5 years now . Even if they say they are not a couple Sam and castiel’s brothers think differently . Castiel wants more than just cigarettes after sex; he wants a real relationship; someone to come to when he feels lonely or insecure . When Alfie Castiel’s new coworker invites him on a date he finally see a light in the end of the tunnel .When Dean arrived at Cas’s place with beers and popcorn he saw Castiel getting extremely well dressed ‘’ didn’t know we would do some role play tonight ‘’ he said while already taking of his jacket, Castiel looked at him and simply said ‘ I’m going on a date Dean , a real one , clean up before you leave.’Dean was always sure that he had Castiel for himself, but he was scared of how society would react . Would he just lose Castiel for his pride and how society saw him. Or would he abandon the straight facade life he knew to finally come out and give Castiel the love he deserved ?!





	Cigarettes after Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first Destiel fanfiction please be gentle with me.
> 
> Also english is not my maternal language, i learned it alone , sorry if there's any mistakes or lack of more researched vocabulary.
> 
> Punctuation is kinda my weak spot .
> 
> Thanks for reading

After so long I could finally get some time out of work and meet my friends at this local bar ‘’ the apocalypse ‘’ everyone was here my brothers Gabriel and Luci, Jody with her boyfriend Asa Fox, Garth and of course Sam and Dean Winchester.

We all were having fun as usual talking about daily problems, Sam and Gabriel talking about the last episode of that tv show they watch about two brothers who hunts monsters, I was just drinking my beer observing Dean try to get some random waitress number as usual. Sam noticed I was watching him and he just put a hand on my shoulder ‘’ you know , he might be a womanizer but in the end of the day he always comes to you ‘’ Sam said with a kind smile realizing he kinda made the situation more uncomfortable ‘’ Yes I know Sam , I’ve known that for 5 years now ‘’ What am I doing to my life ? Sleeping with a man whom I don’t even know if he has feelings for me or not; my life dilemma.

While the stupid Dean Winchester show was going on I just kept drinking trying to place a joke here and there as the alcohol kicked in, when suddenly a bartender tapped on my shoulder and handed me a drink ‘’ It’s from the gentleman over there ‘’ he pointed to a man with deep blue eyes and dark hair wearing a jeans jacket the man nodded at me and I could read his lips saying cheers as he turned to the bar in front of him and kept checking on his phone ‘’ Yo little brother, seems like someone hit on you go talk to him ‘’ Gabriel almost screamed for the whole bar to hear as if he was proud someone finally hit on me ‘’ He just offered me a drink nothing much, everybody does that ‘’ I played with the straw in  the blue colored cocktail and took a sip I then looked over the man once again , he was extremely handsome and a few steps behind him I could see a drunk Dean kissing the blond waitress who served us earlier. I don’t want to live all my life as Dean’s Winchester hidden mistress. I am an out gay male who has a very good journalistic career and I’ve been too damn long in this one sided relationship. I did a one shot with my cocktail and decided to go chat with the mysterious man sitting at the bar .

 

‘’ There flies my little angel brother ‘’ I could hear luci say from behind me followed by a few laughs, I approached the man who instantly looked me in the eyes , his piercing blue eyes taking over mine ‘’ Hi my name is Castiel, thanks for the drink. Why don’t you order something on me.’’ The men looked at me from head to toe and smirked ‘’ I know who you are Castiel I watch the news, My name is Michael. Very pleased to meet you ‘’ This Michael guy looked like a pretty decent person we talked about politics and he asked me questions about how did it feel to be an anchor on one of the biggest news channel, I asked him about his job as a surgeon and how it felt to have lives in his hands. For once I could forget about the world, about the sickening news I had to read everyday , about gun control and natural catastrophes and most importantly I didn’t have Dean’s face in my mind, I didn’t have those deep green eyes haunting my thoughts. ‘’ Cas, can I call you that? , I’m really enjoying my time with you why don’t you come to my house I have some  96’ Red wine that I am sure you would love’’ I knew what this invitation meant, it wasn’t about the wine, he wanted what I couldn’t give no one else but Dean, ‘’ Yeah sure I’ll go say bye to my friends why don’t you wait me by your car I’ll join you in a second ‘’ He nodded with his head giving me a big sweet smile and just before going out he  kissed me, a deep French kiss pulling my body closer to his, my mind became blank and I enjoyed the kiss until our lips separated for oxygen ‘’ See you soon Cas’’ he said before living .

I went back to my previous table with my head on the clouds, I could see Dean had joined them but had his arms around the blond waitress who should probably be fired. He didn’t look very happy but when does he. ‘’What the hell was thaaaat, I told you to go check the guy not make a porn scene in front of everyone ‘’ Gabe was being dramatic as always and forced me to tell him everything before I could leave, ‘’ I am gonna piss ‘’ Dean said while finishing his whiskey I decided to not pay attention to him since for the first time I would have a night with someone else than him.

‘’Well little brother, just don’t forget your condom , I am not ready to be an uncle ‘’ I facepalmed mentally with what Luci said I had the dumbest brothers on this earth and even after all those years I still didn’t understand how they became man of excellence when it came to their careers. I finally managed to slip out of the table and go meet Michael outside but just as I was about to go out I could see him entering his car and I ran to his direction. ‘’ Hey sorry for making you wait , my brothers kinda don’t stop talking ‘’ He looked at me with anger in his eyes ‘’ GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY CAR ! DON’T EVER APPROACH ME YOU ASSHOLE! ‘’ as he said that he left with his car making a loud engine noise. What the hell was that, a few minutes ago the guy was all over me and now he just insulted me? Just when I think my luck is about to change… every time I finally find someone to flirt with it always ends the same, I just wonder if a witch hexed bagged me or something. I must be cursed. I redid our conversation on my head to see what I did wrong to make the man run like that, how was that even possible after our kiss?

I came back into the bar and could see my friends were all about to leave Asa and Jody holding a passed out Garth, my brothers laughing with Sam and Dean who was now alone as I approached the table and explained what happened they accepted to stay a little longer with me in order to take a few more shots we said goodbye to the couple and just sat down again, this time Dean came closer to me and hugged me from the side looking really drunk and he rested his face on my shoulder I could feel his warm breath close to my neck and his arms hugging me tight ‘’ I must be cursed, every time I finally think I found someone who I could go on with is as if someone suddenly make them change their mind. ‘’ Dean laughed under his breath and Sam simply patted my back ‘’ Well maybe he’s your curse? ‘’ and went into the door’s direction followed by my brothers who couldn’t leave before making some jokes about me ‘just wanting the D’ and pointing to Dean. For God’s sake.

After everyone left I was alone with a drunk Dean and a pissed off blond waitress ‘’ Get this dude out of here, my first night in the job and I almost got fired because of him’’ the blond waitress who’s name tag read ‘Jo’ was almost kicking us out, and I am sure if the owner didn’t know us for so long he would probably really have fired her.

 I took Dean out and called an Uber, I was too drunk to drive and well he was almost passed out. As we waited for the Uber outside he hugged me tighter ‘cold’ he mumbled, I looked at his arms around my waist he was now hugging me from behind ‘ Dean Winchester, what am I going to do with my life if you keep doing this to me ?’ I held his hands with mine I noticed some purple bruising most probably from his boxing classes and closed my eyes feeling his warm breath on my neck. The one whom I couldn’t run from, the one who knew everything about me, my weak spots, my deepest desires  ‘Damn, I love you Dean Winchester’ I said so only I could hear.

I ‘came out of the closet‘ since I was a young teenager and I was known for being the first news anchor to be openly gay . Dean is a Ceo for a beer company who’s known for being the next ‘’ Hugh Hefner’’ since every week he has a new woman around his arms but what no one knows is that almost every night I am the one who sleep with him, he always says such secret would spoil his image and according to him none of us both would want that. Clearly he doesn't know what I actually want. 

 

When we arrived at my place around 3am, I directly laid him on my bed and went to the kitchen drink some water as I was filling my cup I felt him hug me tight from behind, startled I dropped my cup into the sink as my legs went numb with his kisses on my neck, he turned me around and stared at my lips I could see the desire, the lust all over his face , the face I couldn’t resist . I Held his face on my hands and kissed his lips so hard I could feel all the ecstasy running through my body. My trench coat now on the floor he started to take off my tie and unbuttoned my white chemise with his eyes closed, after all that’s what he has been doing for the last 5 years, I took his black t-shirt off and finally could feel his warm torso against mine, he took me on his arms and placed me on the kitchen counter I moaned louder and louder when he started tracing a route on my belly in direction to the growing erection inside my pants , he removed them like an animal who’s life depended on matting at this exact moment, I had lost control of my body Dean could do whatever he wants with me and I would gladly moan his name a thousand times . He started to masturbate me an placed two fingers in my mouth in order for me to suck on them and when he felt it was moist enough he introduced it into my asshole, I could feel his fingers inside me, fucking me slowly at first and then rapidly showing me how he actually wanted to fuck me , fast and hard as the pleasure consumed me I noticed Dean use spit on his hard thick dick and stroke a few times and slowly started to insert his dick inside me ‘’ Cas you’re so tight’’ he said moaning ‘’ as always, no matter how hard I fuck you, you always stay so damn tight ‘’ I didn’t pay attention to what he said I just felt him , inside me , banging harder and harder . We lost track of time probably due to the alcohol in our blood, we fucked on top of the kitchen counter then we moved to my room moaning loud and embracing each other’s sweaty bodies. This is my curse, desiring this body is probably what makes me not have an actual relationship. An actual boyfriend whom I won’t have to see in some celebrity magazine for dating some model for a week.

 

I drank some orange juice to try to take the cum taste out of my mouth as I came back to my room, Dean was smoking his cigarette ‘’ always smoking cigarettes after sex huh ‘’ I said joking as I took a shirt from my wardrobe and putted it on, ‘’Well Cas you’re always the one who can actually give me pleasure ‘’ he patted the bed and I went lie down next to him placing my head on his strong chest ‘’ Well Dean it’s been already 5 years don’t you think we should make our relationship evolve ? I am tired of this friend with benefits crap. ‘’ He turned off his cigarette and placed it on the ashtray next to the bed which was only there because of him. ‘’ Huggy bear we already talked about this, I can’t just destroy my imagine. the beer company is all I can leave to Sammy when he stops that bullshit about being a public attorney.’’ I sighed and just closed my eyes. Always the same answer I didn’t even bother anymore. I just closed my eyes and tried to sleep, I felt his lips kissing my forehead I was almost dozing off when I heard a distant voice say ‘’ I am sorry castiel.’’  

 

 

The next day I woke up around 8am as usual , and of course Dean wasn't here anymore . Even if he liked to party and get drunk he would always wake up at 6am to go to his company '' family business'' he always says if he wants his workers to follow the example he should be the first to arrive and the last to leave . I went to the kitchen and my clothes weren't on the floor anymore now placed on the counter where we had sex the previous night were pancakes and black coffee, not my naked body . there was a note on it '' See you in about a week cas, business trip to Germany''  nothing else , no i love you no i'll miss you but then i am probably just being dramatic . I ate the deliciously cooked pancakes and took some pills for the growing hangover, i finished my coffee and went take a shower to go to work . I have a long journey ahead .

I arrived in my office around 10 am, today's news script already placed on my desk . I sighed to myself as i read it.... blood over blood. The world just seemed to become worst everyday, it was then when i heard a knocking on my door '' Come in ' i simply said while putting my tie on place '' Hey Cas, as you know Bela is on her maternity leave so we gotta introduce a new anchor for the time being the big bosses decided it will be that new reporter Alfred Samandriel '' Charlie my secretary handed me a file with Samandriel's resume he was a new promising reporter but from that to become anchor was quite a jump  '' How come he hasn't been working for long with us and he already has a shot at being an Anchor? '' I questioned Charlie, she always made sure to have the smallest information on the tip of her tongue she knew every small piece of a puzzle mattered. '' Well Cas, He's Crowley's nephew . But despite that the kid looks quite promising '' I asked her a few more questions to be prepared to meet my new temporary co-host. 

As i entered the news room Samandriel was the first to come great me '' Hi Castiel Novak , such pleasure to meet you. I am a huge fan '' he shook my hands rapidly and i stood there awkwardly '' Hi Samandriel it's nice to meet you too.'' i gave him a bright smile his aura was totally different from Dean's he looked like a happy puppy who just got the best toy out of the store if he was an angel he would most certainly be ' the most adorable of heaven' as he finally let go of my hand i laughed and before i could say something else he said '' You're a hero to me, thanks to you i could come out to my family and follow my dream of being an Anchor like you . '' Don't put it like it or you will make me fell old '' we started having small talks he asked me questions on how he should behave or if i had any tips for him , when the staff announced we should get our make up retouched and we would be live on 5 minutes i could see he started trembling, he was really nervous i held his hand from under our news  desk and mouthed at him '' it's gonna be okay '' he held my hand tight '' LIVE IN 3, 2, 1 '' .

The week went quite smoothly and we were having great view ratings, Alfie as Samandriel preferred to be called was doing a great job and some of the public were actually making a petition online for him to stay as a main host. As i was taking a break on my office i got a message from Dean, who didn't give any sign of being alive for the whole week

 

From: Dean W.

Arrived . 'll drop by later . 

3:52pm

This is the real  Dean Winchester sometimes i just wish i could know what  happens inside his mind how can he just disappear for a week then come back as if nothing happened as I was about to text him back i heard an almost silent knock on the door '' Excuse me, it's me Alfie , are you awake Castiel ?' i turned my chair that was facing the big glass wall to his direction  '' yeah sure come in Alfie. Is there anything you need ?'' he looked me in the eyes but then returned his sight to the floor '' Well... this week has been amazing , the job, the staff but most of all is being an amazing experience because of you Castiel , so in order to thank you i wondered if you would like to go on a date with me ?''  I stared at him for  while in shock, He was around 6 years younger than me and i would lie if i said it didn't make me uncomfortable, '' Do-doesn't need to be a date ha-ha - he said nervously- we can just go grab some drinks '' the poor fella was sweating i could see, when i was about to say no to him and explain i saw him as a little brother another beep came into my phone 

From Dean W.

Let's netflix and chill huggy bear 

4:05pm

I hid my frustration, I am tired, tired of hiding myself, i didn't come out for this . Tired of being in this secret mess. Maybe Alfie could help me out of it. Giving a shot at this wouldn't kill me and Alfie is an adorable person . If i show Dean he doesn't own me maybe i will finally break my curse and for once feel truly accomplished in a relationship . 

'' You know what Alfie ? Let's go on a date . I am single and so are you . Where should we go ?'' i stood up from my chair and came closer to him he gave me the biggest smile he could and all the nervousness seemed to have vanished , as he started talking about his favorite restaurant and something about a book he likes being on cinema i listened to him... even if the only thing my mind  could really focus on were those damn green eyes that never abandoned my thoughts . 

Dean P.O.V 

When I arrived at Cas’s place with beers and popcorn I saw Castiel getting extremely well dressed ‘’ didn’t know we would do some role play tonight ‘’ I said while already taking of my jacket, Castiel looked at me and with an indifferent look he said ‘ I’m going on a date Dean , a real one , enjoy your netflix with one of your 'official exes' and clean up before you leave.’ He took his wallet and left without another word answering his phone as he went out '' Hey Alfie i'm almost down stairs just wait me one sec.'' 

i had lost my words... Cas was going on a ' real date ' which probably meant something public, a restaurant or something not something between his house walls . But it's impossible that in one week he already met someone; i made sure to punch some sense into the last asshole who dared ask him out . 

Who dared ask him out, this situation made me so angry without noticing i threw the beer bottles on the floor breaking them .

'' Who's this son of a bitch ' Alfie '? '' .                         

 


End file.
